24fandomcom-20200223-history
Iké Dubaku
Colonel Iké Dubaku was the second-in-command of rebel general Benjamin Juma, and led much of his military forces in Sangala. Redemption From Sangala, Dubaku spoke with Jonas Hodges over the phone, and they discussed the weapons and resources which been supplied Hodges. Hodges offered direct military assistance to Juma's forces, but Dubaku declined, insisting that his people could fight their own war. He tasked his brother with collecting children to use as soldiers in the impending coup. Initially turning out disappointing results, his brother made the decision to attack a school run by Carl Benton to bolster numbers. ]] Dubaku later on learned that the attack had failed, and his brother was killed (Jack Bauer had snapped his neck). He swore vengeance for his brother's death. Juma, having recently arrived at the encampment, spoke against the action, as his role in the following days was far too important. With Bauer heading towards the evacuation point at the capital, he insisted his only chance for revenge was quickly slipping away and left. He took a chopper to the outskirts of the city, where he discovered the group fleeing into the nearby woods. Along with a pair of guards he gave chase, discovering a lone Benton who quickly surrendered. He demanded to know the whereabouts of the children and the other man, and when Benton refused to speak, Dubaku shot him twice without result. Unknown to Dubaku, Benton had stepped on a land mine and began to intentionally lure them by speaking incoherently. Dubaku finally ordered a guard to take him into custody, but Benton simply cursed him and stepped off the mine, detonating it close to Dubaku and killing himself in the process. Though his men were dismembered and killed in the explosion, Dubaku survived and awoke shortly after the blast. Day 7 and Nichols]] Dubaku secretly entered the United States to oversee the attack on the CIP firewall, which would potentially cause major losses of life and force the newly-elected President Allison Taylor to cancel the planned intervention in Sangala. At 9:34am, David Emerson delivered Michael Latham and the CIP module to Dubaku and Nichols at 546 Adams. Dubaku remarked that the United States was about to pay a high price for interfering in Sangalan affairs. When the deadline for Dubaku's demands had failed to be met, he ordered his technician to direct two planes to collide in mid-air, and called the White House. The crash occurred to the southwest of the Oval Office, for all of Washington to see. However, this attack had the opposite effect, as it reinforced President Taylor's commitment of not surrendering to him. At 1:59pm, he revealed his belief that President Taylor was not just stubborn, but insane. He ordered his men to prepare for an attack on a chemical plant in Kidron, Ohio in retaliation. As he was overseeing this attack, Nichols arrived with Ule Matobo and his wife, Alama. Upon greeting him, they exposed their disagreement about how to rule Sangala. Matobo steadfastly accused him of being the traitor and the terrorist, refusing to surrender any information. Dubaku guaranteed that he will, as he looked at Alama's. In the midst of the attack, Nichols alerted him of surveillance-footage that showed Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida and Bill Buchanan mounting a raid from the rooftops. Dubaku ordered the CIP module to be removed, aborting the attack. As Nichols demanded an explanation from him, Dubaku announced that they were moving to another location and he was taking the Matobo family. Both Tony and Bill mounted an assault through the front of the room, while Jack blew a C-4 charge from the ceiling. Dubaku opened fire from the corners of the room as his men were gunned down. He sent a technician to grab the CIP module, but he was shot by Tony and the module was destroyed in the crossfire. After realizing he was losing the assault, Dubaku fled for a back room down the corridor. There, he found the beaten and imprisoned Michael Latham. Dubaku and his men had him wired with explosives under threats against his family. As Jack, Tony and Bill walked in the room, Latham blew himself up, distracting Jack and his team long enough to escape. From a monorail, Dubaku called Secret Service Agent Edward Vossler to ask why his accomplice, Brian Gedge, hadn't answered his phone. Vossler explained that First Gentleman Henry Taylor had killed Gedge, ruining the staged suicide. Vossler asked if he should kill Henry and Dubaku refused, telling him to bring him to a meeting-point. Dubaku returned to an apartment he kept inside of Washington. Just as he got in his apartment, he received the visit of Marika, a waitress he had been dating under the cover-identity of "Samuel Aboa". She asked him to join her for dinner, but he dismissed her. It was then that agent Edward Vossler called to confirm the rendezvous to trade over Henry Taylor. Dubaku ordered him to bring him to his apartment and to be quiet. hostage]] Dubaku then went to a second hideout he had in the cellar of a store at 12451 Arlington Avenue, where Vossler had brought Taylor. There, he contacted President Taylor and asked her again to pull back her forces from Sangala and surrender Matobo, or he would kill her husband. To prove he meant it, he cut off Henry's finger while she listened. While at his hideout, Matobo received a call from Rosa, Marika's sister, who openly disapproved of their relationship. She threatened to reveal his illegality in the country if he didn't break up with her. He then left the hideout to deal with this. While out, he found out that Taylor had tricked him with a Matobo lookalike, so he called Elemu and told him to kill Henry. Dubaku then met with Marika outside her job and told her that the authorities had found out he was in the country illegally. He told her that he was leaving the country to Belize and that he wanted her to come with him. He also assured Marika they would bring Rosa a few days after they arrived. Later on, Dubaku got a call from Ryan Burnett who was helping him get out of the country. He told him that his documents and itinerary were set and that he would soon escape. They then arranged to meet for the exchange. Upon meeting Burnett, Dubaku deduced correctly that Burnett was planning to kill him before he left the country, and threatened Burnett that if anything happened to him or Marika, arrangements were set to have a collection of evidence, which incriminated Burnett and his people, sent to the Department of Justice. While Dubaku was waiting for Marika to arrive, Burnett called him again and informed him that Marika had betrayed him, and was now helping the FBI. Burnett offered to kill her, but Dubaku said that he would take care of her himself despite the danger of being captured. However, he still intended to leave with Marika, and told her that the evidence brought against him was a lie, forged by the government as a way of silencing him. Insisting on Marika's presence ultimately proved to be his undoing as Marika attacked the driver of the car, causing it to flip over and critically injuring both of them. Dubaku's driver attempted to shoot Jack, but was killed. While Marika died in the crash, Dubaku survived (albeit in critical condition) and was dragged from the burning car by Jack. On a gurney, the unconscious Dubaku was given an adrenaline shot by paramedics to reawaken him. Although unable to reveal much, he did alert Jack to a list he had on the co-conspirators. Jack had the paramedics cut open his abdomen, where he took a data-stick tucked under his rib-cage. Background information and notes * The Redemption scene in which Dubaku opened his eyes after the explosion of Benton's land mine is among a handful of scenes that were revealed in the expanded version of the episode, found on the Redemption DVD. * It is unknown if Dubaku knows that Jack is the man who killed his brother, as they have never met face-to-face and Dubaku received the news from one of his men. ** Since 24: Redemption was written after the first eight episodes of Season 7, it seems likely that future episodes will reference this incident. * In Episode Day 7 5:00pm-6:00pm in order to extract information from Dubaku (which was discovered to be under his skin when paramedics were reviving Dubaku from unconsciousness) Jack threatens to hunt down and kill members of Dubaku's family, specifically a brother, whether this was originally intended to be the same brother killed during the events of 24: Redemption or if Dubaku has another brother is unknown. Appearances Day 7 Dubaku, Iké Dubaku, Iké Dubaku, Iké Dubaku, Iké Dubaku, Iké Dubaku, Iké